


What's It Like To Be In Love?

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Lesbians, Established Relationship, F/F, Opal makes a minor appearance, The softest hint of smut at the very end, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Opal has an innocent question for her aunt. Fluff ensues.Enjoy!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	What's It Like To Be In Love?

“Aunt Lin?”

“What is it, Opal?”

“What is it like to be in love?”

The earthbender was taken aback by her niece’s innocent question, but she never expected to be the one that she asked the question of. Lin wasn’t unprepared in any regard, just slightly knocked back by the gentleness in her niece’s voice.

“You mean with your aunt Kya, yes?”

“… Yes.”

Lin breathed a little easier at the clarification, but how could she ever describe being in love with Kya to Opal? She took a deep breath and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she thought of the best response that she could possibly offer the young girl who stood before her.

“Hmm… It’s a little hard to describe, kiddo.” She began, plopping down onto the couch, followed by Opal a moment later.

“How so?”

“Well, being in love with your aunt is like feeling the waves meet the shore. It’s a calm breeze on a summer day, and a warm fire at night in the South Pole.” Lin offered, her voice soft as she described all the opposites to her that Kya was. “She is a calm sea against my rocky shores. I would be lost without her to keep me grounded.”

“You really love her.” Opal noted with a soft smile. “She’s your soulmate.”

“And much more.” Lin replied with a grin. “She completes me.”

Opal beamed up at her aunt, her curiosity sated, and hugged Lin tight before taking her leave to go down to the market to buy some supplies. Only when the door was shut, and Opal’s footsteps retreated down the steps, did Kya emerge from the bedroom. Her heart was filled to the brim with warmth and love at her wife’s words about her. She strode over and joined Lin on the couch, leaning against her wife as Lin wrapped her arms around her.

“I thought you were still asleep.” Lin began, kissing the top of Kya’s head before nuzzling against the spot, inhaling the soft scent of jasmine and mint that lingered in her wife’s hair.

“Well, I woke up and began reading a book, but then I heard Opal ask you that question.” Kya smiled, gently pushing Lin back against the arm of the couch before curling up against her chest. “I honestly could not be happier with your words… Could not possibly be more in love with you than I am now.”

“Are you sure you couldn’t be more in love with me than right now?” Lin questioned, her fingers ghosting over Kya’s skin and drawing goosebumps up her arm. “Because I can think of a few ways to make you love me more.”

Kya yelped in surprise as Lin grabbed her bottom, giving it a not-so-subtle squeeze with this mischievous smile on her face. Kya returned her wife’s frisk by straddling her waist and taking her lips in a hot, needy kiss, her slender fingers tangling in Lin’s silver hair. They pulled apart a few moments later, both hastily reaching to remove the other’s garments.

“Think Opal left us alone for a reason?” Kya huffed, finally pulling Lin’s shirt off.

“Mmhmm… We have an hour at best before she comes back.”

“Well… You’d better get to it, Chief.” Kya teased, leaning back against the opposite arm once she was successfully stripped free of her clothing.

“Oh, don’t worry, darling… I plan to.” Lin replied, closing the space between them as her head disappeared between Kya’s thighs.


End file.
